Flight Sim World
Game got cancelled and stopped shortly after it's first year of development, click here to read about the Closure. |platformsvr = |developers = Dovetail Games |publishers = Dovetail Games |release = May 18, 2017 January 18, 2018 |modes = Single-player |genres = Modern flight simulator |engine = |price = $24.99 / £19.99 |stores = Steam |website = }} Flight Sim World is a modern flight simulator that was developed and published by Dovetail Games. It was released in Steam Early Access on May 18th 2017, it came out of Early Access on January 18th, 2018 then cancelled on May 24th, 2018. Summary In Flight Sim World (FSW) you take control of your exquisitely modeled aircraft, from take-off to landing, through a variety of dramatic weather conditions. Either fly with friends in multiplayer mode, or fly solo from over 24,000 airports worldwide. Choose from the fleet of sleek, highly-detailed aircraft and take-off to exotic places through a variety of spectacular weather conditions. Take on one of our challenging missions, create your own flight plan, or climb the ranks with our authentic lesson programs. Flight Sim World includes a state-of-the-art advanced weather system powered by trueSKY technology. Volumetric fog and haze add extra challenges to your flight experience, while magnificent sunrises and sunsets wait for you above the clouds! The aircraft in Flight Sim World have been created using the latest modelling and rendering technologies resulting in remarkable detail. Every switch and gauge in the cockpits are clickable, while a wide range of animations really bring them to life. We even added the option of going amphibious in the Piper Supercub! Related: * Aircraft in Flight Sim World * Achievements Flight Sim World includes: * Seven gorgeous single and twin propeller aircraft featuring. * Advanced weather engine powered by trueSKY technology. * Immersive lessons and challenging missions to test your skills. * Pilot profile which keeps track of your progress. * Professional grade tools for creating your own aircraft and scenery using the Flight Sim World SDK, and a detailed Mission Editor that allows you to create and share missions on Steam Workshop. * Integration of Accu-Feel technology. * Integration of the critically acclaimed Orbx FTX Global, which provides stunning land and seascapes to enjoy from above. Gameplay * Free Flight: The whole world is yours to explore with over 23,000 airports in Free Flight mode! * Multiplayer: Fly with your friends on Steam. * Lessons & Missions: Learn the basics with our LAPL, PPL, and Multi-Engine based lessons, and then test your skills with a series of missions. * SDK: Create bespoke aircraft, missions, and scenery using our professional grade tools, then share them with the world. To find out more about how to get the most out of the Flight Sim World SDK, visit the official Flight Sim World website. If you are new to flight simulation, learn the basics while working towards obtaining your in-sim qualifications in our true-to-life flight lessons. For those who demand more of a challenge, a series of complex missions will push your skills to their limit. DLC * Flight Sim World: Kahului Air Mission Pack | Free * Flight Sim World: View & Slew Add-On | $9.99 * Flight Sim World: The Last Frontier Mission Pack | $12.99 * Flight Sim World: The Spanish Job Mission Pack | $12.99 * Flight Sim World: Epic Approaches Mission Pack | $12.99 * Flight Sim World: Moving Map Add-On | $19.99 * Flight Sim World: FS Academy: In Command Add-On | $19.99 * Flight Sim World: Flight Recorder Add-On | $19.99 * Flight Sim World: Approach Training Add-On | $19.99 * Flight Sim World: Big Bear City Airport Add-On | $24.99 * Flight Sim World: Piper PA-28R Arrow III Add-On | $34.99 * Flight Sim World: Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On | $39.99 For more DLC, click here. Closure Announcement A year after release, Dovetail Games announced it would stop development of Flight Sim World and remove it from sale on Steam Early Access on May 2018 https://pcflight.net/flight-sim-world-development-cancelled/. * Announcement #1 * FAQ FAQ * What happens to Flight Sim World if I already own it? ** As stated, Flight Sim World will remain in your Steam library, available to play in its current format. * Will the sim be taken off sale? ** Yes, and we’re working to the date of 24th May 2018. We want to give anyone who does not yet own a copy of the sim enough time to get a copy and keep it safe in their library for future play. * What will happen to any add-ons? ** Add-ons will also be removed from sale, but any you own will remain in your Steam library. Additional Questions and Answers: * Will you hold a Sale before the 24th May? ** We would like to do this. We're working on how and when. The core sim and our own add-ons are reasonably easy to schedule for a sale (see below for a little more information). We are discussing with our third party partners about possible discounts on their add-ons. We do not own their add-on content, they do. * Will Multiplayer still work? ** Yes, for anyone who owns a copy of FSW. * Will Workshop still work? ** Yes, for anyone who owns a copy of FSW. * Will the SDK remain available? ** Yes, and we'll retain the website with information about working with the SDK. * Will the Pro Mission Editor remain available? ** Yes, for anyone who owns a copy of FSW. * Will the Steam forum still be available? ** Yes, if you own the sim. The community hub will be viewable if the sim is in your library. * If I have a code for FSW, can I redeem it after the 24th May? ** If you bought that code from Steam or another official retailer, yes, though we recommend redeeming codes before May 24th. System Requirements Minimum *'OS:' Windows 7, 8.1 or 10 (64-bit) *'CPU:' AMD APU Kaveri A10-7850K or Intel Core i3 6100 *'RAM:' 8 GB RAM *'HDD:' 40 GB available space *'Graphics:' Radeon R9 Fury or GeForce GTX 970 (4 GB VRAM) *'DirectX:' Version 11 Recommended *'OS:' Windows 7, 8.1 or 10 (64-bit) *'CPU:' AMD Ryzen 7, Intel i7 6700k *'RAM:' 8 GB RAM *'HDD:' 40 GB available space *'Graphics:' Radeon R9 Fury or GeForce GTX 970 (4GB VRAM) *'DirectX:' Version 11 Media Gallery Flight Sim World.png Flight Sim World 2.jpg Flight Sim World 3.jpg Flight Sim World 4.jpg Flight Sim World 5.jpg Flight Sim World 6.jpg Flight Sim World 7.jpg Flight Sim World 8.jpg Flight Sim World 9.jpg Flight Sim World 10.jpg Flight Sim World 11.jpg Flight Sim World 12.jpg Flight Sim World 13.jpg Flight Sim World 14.jpg Flight Sim World 15.jpg Flight Sim World 16.jpg Flight Sim World 17.jpg Flight Sim World 18.jpg Video gallery Flight Sim World - Announcement Trailer References Category:Flight Sim World Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Early Access Games